We'll meet again with smiles
by helloitsme-again
Summary: “Remember, Sasukekun we'll meet again with smiles.” Friendship fic. COMPLETE Sequel to :"On to a future with no end."
1. Default Chapter

**Okay a little try out, but let's see how this packs out neh? **

**Disclaimer…I don't own Naruto… **

The wind played with the green leaves, picking up small raindrops that had started to fall and gently putting them down on the ground, slowly turning the drops into small puddles. The moon reflected in the water, making it a light colored silver. The village was in slumber.

Except for two figures standing alone in the illuminating silver moonlight.

They didn't speak and didn't move, they just stared from the bridge into the silver water. The wind decided to stop playing with the raindrops, now letting them fall randomly, and started to play with the red and black locks of the two silent figures.

The moon left the water for a while to observe the two, one was small with reddish hair and pale green eyes, and the other was slightly taller with midnight black eyes.

Rain poured down on their faces, but they didn't seem to care.

The still glare of the shorter one turned its attention back on the water, holding it in one place, afraid to upset the other further.

And so they remained silent, maybe for hours, maybe for only minutes, they didn't care. The taller boy sighed and leaned a little closer to the other.

They turned to face each other now.

Still in complete silence, afraid of breaking the it, or just because there was nothing to say.

"Why?" he whispered.

They turned to look each other in the eyes, one waiting for an answer, the other waiting to answer. The small boy stepped a little closer, moving his unblinking eyes to the ground.

"They need me." He answered softly.

"Stay?"

He shook his head. No staying was not an option. He needed to leave, just like always, coming and leaving are things you can't pull apart.

He pulled the other into a small hug, not wanting to face the truth, the truth of leaving another.

The rain started to fall down faster, soaking the two, washing away the small traces of tears that were starting to fall.

The forbidden tears, tears are for the weak, the useless.

They were taught better.

_Never let your emotions stand in your way. Be like a puppet, a tool_, a tool until you got thrown away, useless and broken right?

The moon started to fade away giving room for the sun to rise. Silver light flooded over into gold.

The small boy pulled away, turning around, walking away from his life.

The darker boy bit on his lip, small red drops happily joined the rain that was still pouring.

"Remember, Sasuke-kun we'll meet again, with smiles."

Then he disappeared along with the last of the remaining moonlight.

The first sunbeams shined down on the dark boy, comforting him with its warm rays of golden light. A small smile crept up his face, the last remaining raindrops were still dripping down.

"Hai Gaara, we'll meet again with smiles. Surely in the season when this rain turns to snow."

**Want more? Suggestions, questions, Feedbacks and so on are always welcome! Just ask them, and I'll answer **


	2. like the powder snow

**After I had a couple of pleading reviewers here's the second part.. and to answer some of the questions. Yes Gaara and Sasuke… after all they are quite similar to each other… they both want to be strong, they're both used , and of course… both super kawaii… anyway I don't know if they are going to become a couple.. I think more of them as friends… Close friends…**

**Okay on with the story**

**Oh yeah.. Mina.. Where's my certificate ;) **

The moon rays gently stroked the red hair.

Pale greens eyes without any emotion stared down into the dark night.

Trees, old ones, young ones all mixed together, were blocking out almost all light. Giving the moon a slight challenge to follow the boy.

Curious as it was it didn't gave up so quickly, his difficult task of following that is.

Suddenly the boy stopped, gazing up to the moon, reflecting it in his eyes.

Eyes, empty, emotionless. Only one who could look deep inside them, understand them, read them, could see a faint glimpse of sadness. Only one could possibly do this, only one.

He sighed, the one he just left behind, the one who read him like an open book. Lowering his eyes he continued his way, his way to something unknown.

Last years leaves crumpled under his feet. Just walking, walking without an end. Further and further away, deeper in the forest, further away. Trees happily embraced each other, finally blocking out the last moon rays. Darkness and emptiness surrounded him. Making it look like he walked into himself, where that same emptiness was always present.

He shook his head, thinking like that didn't solve anything, remember _be empty be a tool, be … nobody._

Moving, faster, further, if only… if only he wasn't there.

Glancing back over his shoulder he could still hear the quite pleas of the dark haired boy.

"Why?"

"Stay?"

His words rolled over and over until it became like the thunder, coming faster and harder every time.

"Stop it."

He whispered.

But it never did, never stopping, just growing in strength. Ahh well, just another thing you'll learn to ignore. And with one single shrug the now silent pleas were forgotten.

Yes, someday this memory gouged out will melt, like the powder snow.

**Yes I know short, much to short.. BUT, I will continue.. Probably tomorrow, have to eat now plus I have to leave after dinner.. Please don't kill me….. yet... ;)**

**Of course you can always post your questions**


	3. illusion of the weak minded

**Sorry about the late update (oeh that rhymes) anyway had a very busy period, very hectic.. but I wont dish this story.. no way… it just takes a bit longer to update.. ow well enough blabbering on with the story… **

**P.S. All give my beta reader a round applause! Thx a lot girl ;)**

While the moon left with Gaara the sun stayed to comfort the tall pale boy. His dark hair fell in his face, shadowing his eyes so no one could see the tears that were freely falling down.

He left. Just like everything else did...he left...

Small drops of blood trailed down his hands were his nails dug into them.

Again he was dished… thrown away... but this time... it was different. This time the one who left him promised to come back.

_Remember Saskuke-kun we'll meet again with smiles.._

And even though I had answered with so much hope... it was gone the moment he walked out of my life.

Faded away like the rain into the earth... gone... without a trace... with no hope of coming back.

He lifted his head up, wiping the crystal liquid away. No he would not cry anymore... not any longer...

He needed to hate the short boy; that way he would become stronger... Oniisan told him that ... Itachi...

He had fallen for the strength and power of Orochimaru, he had bathed in it, leaving him drunk. Emphasize

And how he had liked it,so much, the feeling of power, true power.

He became addicted to it, he longed for it… _even now_... months after the incident or whatever they called it, after he had been 'rescued' he still he craved for the power that once was his.

Purple streaks swirled around him like snake poison… so sweet, so good... _so lonely_...

He missed him already, the pale short boy... Gaara,the only one that was keeping him away from insanity.

It won't be long now until...

"It won't be long now"... He whispered.

_Soon, real soon..._

His thoughts however where interrupted by the loud laughter of his other 'team mates' well lets just call them that, they weren't really his team mates... not anymore.

He left them, he came back of course, but still, they wouldn't accept him any longer.

In fact, the whole village left him alone. The once proud Konoha ninja, was reduced to nothing more than a low level, an outcast, a used tool.

At first it had hurt him, driving him almost to the edge of insanity, but then Gaara had wrapped himself around him, holding him back from his jump in the lake.

_Gaara…_

_Why did you leave?_

_I asked you to stay, why did you leave me… can't you see I need you?_

I saw the future with clenched teeth, is this beautiful thing a dream or an illusion?

It's impossible to escape reality so I just have to accept it.

You we're just another person that left, another face I will never meet again.

He turned his back to the water, watching with hollow eyes how the two interacted with each other. Accepting his future, after all…

Friends are merely an illusion of the weak minded.

**Muhahahh I like it poor little Sasuke… all going nuts.. ow well for suggestions, questions or just something else… just review right? **


	4. Pure red

**Okay it's been a while but here it is, the next chap… It's a little lame but ow well, wrote it during work in bits and pieces.. Hope my beta can fix it up a bit neh?**

**O and Mina? You should hear my beta when I showed her your comment… I think she invented a whole new color of red … hahaha**

**Okay on with the story…**

Weeks past, the summer seemed to be one of the hottest and beautiful ones one had ever seen. Laughter could be heard through out the whole village, bouncing through the houses and small streets.

Yes happiness lingered everywhere, in the water pools where girls and boys played, the streets where festival after festival was held and the forest where the birds sang like there was no tomorrow, everything was perfect, just perfect.

There was only one place, lying desolated from the rest that didn't enjoy the summer's warmth.

Yes on one single spot in the warm village the sun seemed colder, Uchiha Manson…

The Uchiha heir isolated himself more and more from the village.

He was barely coming out and when he did it was only for short periods of time, avoiding the people's hateful stares and glances.

The usually pale boy had grown a sick white color, his almost black hair giving it an even more deathly color. Eyes that once sparkled with determination were now blank, void of any emotion, broken mirrors, mirrors that seemed impossible to fix.

He definitely was an outcast now, the once proud Shinobi, was transformed into nothing but trash, garbage, a used tool. He rarely got send on missions anymore and his former teammates avoided him like he was contaminated with a deathly disease.

Even Hokage-sama didn't invite him over anymore, in fact Hokage-sama and the counsil made servile laws concerning the heir, isolating him even more.

And he, he didn't care.

He didn't care everyone stared at him. He didn't care he wasn't allowed on missions anymore. He didn't care his former teammates left him. He didn't care. In fact, he gave up caring a time ago.

So he kept on training, maybe he stayed at home during the day, but at night, the village was his to use. The moon became his faithful companion. The sun that once had comforted him in his pain had left to comfort others. But the moon, yes the moon, was there for him, only for him.

Now and then he actually held long conversations with the pale orb. Naturally she never talked back, but that's what he liked the most.

He couldn't stand the village anymore, he hated it, detested it.

He longed for only two things, the power he once had, and Gaara, the only moon who talked back to him.

His moon, his companion, his Gaara.

Sighing he pulled up his legs. His once neat room was now covered in a veil of dust.

A broken mirror , that he had broken earlier, surrounded his body. Slowly he reached forward to grab one of the shards. Glimmering and reflecting, just like the moon, his gaze met two tired eyes, his eyes.

Eyes, so red, like splattered blood.

And he liked it.

He liked it, the color that is.

Perfectly red, like blood. As the days passed he stared more and more.

And slowly he began to understand the older Uchiha, after all, blood was fascinating. Pure red, like his eyes, like his brother.

"_Itachi_."

Whispering he tasted the name, over and over again. It tasted bitter, like the red blood.

And he liked it.

He lifted his head.

The sun had left this place a long time ago, hiding, afraid of what could come. A smile crept up his face.

Finally HIS time had come.

Finally he was ably to see the red blood again, finally he felt it dripping down his hands, tasting it like water.

Yes, finally Sasuke, the child prodigy, the unbreakable, the one who survived everything, snapped.

And He…

He liked it

**See? Told you.. its crazy.. but it is kind of fitting isn't it? So tell me what you'd think about this chap… Yosh… Jianetsu signing off .. **


	5. cold memories

**Gahh writing for Gaara's twisted little mind is hard… But we all love a little challenge right? Sorry for the long wait.. me and my beta where a little busy with school and stuff… you know… **

Now not only the days were warm, the nights became hot as well. You could almost feel the clear sky hanging on your shoulders, like a damp blanket. The summer breeze filled with warmth became unbearable for most of the living creatures. The birds that had once sang their melodies with pride, left for places that where cooler.

While the lakes and springs were crowded as the human beings attempted to get rid of the heat.

Though at night everyone held their windows closed, no one dared to walk in the dark, afraid of what lurked in the shadows. Lately many Shinobi as well ANBU had disappeared to be found later, splattered all over the forest floor. Everyone seemed to point their fingers the Uchiha heir, after all he had become kind of… weird and isolated. Though this wasn't the truth, not at all… okay… maybe half of the truth.

**Gaara's p.o.v**

I gazed up at the moon, it had been my company for weeks now. In fact it was my only company after I left the fire country. Sighing I turned to my original 'task'. This annoying little bug had even tried to defend it self against me, so I gave it the great honor of feeling its dead.

I smirk as I hear its pathetic moaning, pitiful, why did ones as these even exist? I once believed they lived to make me happy, to acknowledge my existence.

But that orange carrot talked some sense in me.

I understood it perfectly now. The only the ones who had some spine could make me happy. I feel my smirk widen as I finally snap its neck.

I bring my gaze up to the moon again. What is this feeling I get every time I finish one of those pathetic humans off?

One should say "Gaara that the empty feeling you get, is the feeling to never being able to be happy again."

I always had to control myself not to roll my eyes at such a comment; me and happy, yeah right… happiness only last for a few seconds, those few seconds when the sickening cracking of bones fills the air.

No this feeling was way, way different…

Shrugging my shoulders I pull up my guard a little.

It won't last anyway, it will pass, like everything does. Everything will pass away. Everything.

"Why?"

"Stay?"

Crap… I grab my head forcefully. Forgot about that one. The echoing had never really stopped, sometimes growing louder, sometimes almost disappearing, but always there.

They were right about it. He should never ever let this 'thing' get to him. This dark, cute, best thing that had ever happened to him, that **thing** he had almost called a friend… almost… Luckily I didn't sank that low… good for me…

Sasuke…

I miss you, I miss your small smiles, your deep chuckle, the sarcastic comments you make, while no one knew you had an opinion, the glares you throw when you feel annoyed with something or someone, but most of all I miss your eyes…

Your eyes so similar to me, filled with the hunger of power, and the need of proving yourself whenever you can.

I hate you…

You with your smirks, your chuckles, your stupid comments, the totally waste you are, your deep red eyes that could freeze everything and anyone with one glare, always proving yourself, always trying to become stronger.

I miss you…

I remember that one night I told you all my intentions. Yes I remember that moment clearly. You stood there on our mountain, that hill, and you hypnotized me with those eyes of yours.

I walked closer to you, you where holding that chidori of yours, wanting to end your own life right then and there. I told you that killing yourself was stupid. We talked, well stared at the moon together. We shared many nights together from that night on.

Together on that hill,staring at the moon, our moon.

And you, you started to trust me, you are weak, And I told you.

You're weak Sasuke, so weak. I told you to go, I got sick at the sight of you, your feelings made me nauseous.

And you left with your head down.

But we met again, on the same hill, our hill, under the moon, our moon. And it was cold, so cold, your skin so pale, eyes so dull.

And it was all because of me.

Why weren't you crying on such a terrible night, though you should have noticed this demonic vision of me? Why were you silent on such a cold night?

I caused you so much pain. I told you to leave me, become happy again.

You stayed.

Why won't you go away?

Images in my head of you wiith your head bowed down just like that day…

Under the moon changing phases I became utterly alone. With only the words that never reached you as my company.

**Review Please? Gives you VERRY scary puppy eyes Mehehhehe okay you got the point… **

**Wow must be my longest chap since… ever?**

**Jianetsu signing off**


	6. Wash away

**Okay I hope you all like this chap, it's a little different than the others but I just wanted to describe it this way… tell me if you liked it!**

**P.s. sorry for the length its just really hard to write in this style (not very story like you know ;)… next one hopefully would be longer… **

**PPS this isn't beta read, vacation and stuff… you know..**

I covered my ears under the blood red sky; I stopped feeling my life fading away. I stare, feeling nothing; I can't feel anymore, not any longer, I watch as I feel my strength slowly dripping away. I can't feel it. Not anymore.

I lost everything, I just want to sleep, but I can still hear your voice, so close, so close. I hear your voice so I look for you, in this heavy rain, before it all washes away.

Why cant we just meet again? I will meet you again with smiles, because after all of this we've been trough we'll see the answer. All those times we talked together told each other our distant future, I don't believe this wasteland is it.

I hear your voice so I look for you, before this rain washes it all away again. I need you to shine a light in this darkness. This body stared to fall apart I need you.

We'll meet again when the rain turns into snow, I haven't forgotten. Not yet. But this tense silence is all around me. And I'm waiting here where you promised me to meet again. My pleads still hasn't reached you did it? I lost sight in a city where hope is nowhere to be seen. no matter how I search for the answer, I'm unable to grab you with hands gone numb with cold.

Don't let me standing here al alone, I can almost feel the snow touching. Surely there must be some memories in your numb fingers?

The sun, which exposes the reality, the moonlight that paints a fantastical dream and I, just standing there sadly, confused and left behind.

You though I didn't know right? Didn't know you left me. Left me here on my own, The hallucinatoir snow covering me.

And I'll wait, wait for your return. Will we meet again like you said? Or is this another illusion created by my weak mind.

The rain never stops falling, slowly washing everything away. I raise my eyes to the sky, whispering your name once more, before the last remaining memories drenched the earth


	7. Time moved

So here it is... finally... after... umm a couple off weeks or so... anyway I decided to make the chapters a little longer too switch the POV sometimes.. Hope you all like it!

P.s. Hasn't been beta read... She was busy… Doing school stuff ;)

Weeks past, weeks turned to months, months to minutes, seconds, ticking, passing, never ending. I stared at the time for such a long time. Moving in straight circles, always coming, never stopping. I move my tired eyes away.

Look at me, I've became what I always despised, weak, broken scared. Only staring, waiting for the snow. I stopped dreaming, stopped hoping, and stopped with everything I value.

Walking trough my village, seeing you everywhere, the places we laughed, we fought, we ate. You always you. If I were my old self I would shout, shout your name, punch angrily, I would even train with Naruto, pissing him off, just to feel not so pathetic.

Yeah, I would do that, not walking trough this village, stumbling over the muddy streets, staring blank in front of me. Sometimes they would join me you know. Walking besides me, telling me to snap out of it. I've got other friends; friends wouldn't leave you just because of a stupid seal would they? They wouldn't ignore me for months to come back at me like nothing happens. At least, that's what I've heard. I heard so much. So much.

I barely notice as Naruto joins me in my stroll. I lift me head and meet his blue eyes. So blue. And we walk on in silence. Never talking.

They tried to help me every single one of them, I don't care anymore. Sometimes the force feed me. I'm thankful for that. I would have long passed if they didn't. I still have to see you again. Have to see your face one last time, before I'll let this all go. Maybe I'll even take you with me, would you like that? Coming with me, going somewhere we've never been, past the hills, past the moon, past everyone. You would love it won't you? You would like it so much, so much, We'll go together yes, we'll go, just the to of us, just you and me. I know you would love it… you have to, you will… Gaara…

And so they walked, without destiny, without knowing how far they would walk. The hot summer had and the leaves crumpled beneath there feet. It won't be long before the winter would come. The blond boy lifted his head, letting the sunrays fall upon him. A small smile tucked at his corners. So warm and beautiful. He glanced at the Uchiha besides him. How far had he fallen? Turning from a sharp, dark person, to a dull broken toy. He sighted, No there wasn't one single glimp of the old strong Sasuke left.

What had he ever seen in him, always trying to beat him in their stupid matches, trying to rescue him.

Rescue, he didn't even wanted to leave there, I think he even liked it there. They moment he was back at the village he started to be so withdrawn, even more than normal. He befriended that no-brows. Gaara, the one who only loved himself? Even after our little fight he didn't change that much. And Sasuke? He trusted him more than me. More than the ones who really cared about him. Stupid Sasuke…

I stop walking, he never noticed, just walking father on his own. I grind my teeth, why couldn't he just notice the ones that cared about him. Sure we pushed him a little to the side now and than, but he was just so different, never fitting in with the rest, and than he locked himself up in his house.

Keh… If he only acted more like his old self he would have all the friends he needed.

I grab his shoulder and turn him around. His eyes staring dully back. The wind touched his black bangs ever so slightly.

"Sasuke.. " I whisper. "Sasuke please come back… "

Black eyes met blue ones, unblinking, staring straight through them. Never noticing the other boy. The wind blowing his bangs a little more out of his face. Unmoving, frozen in time.

Until the blue eyes closed shut, shutting so tight as tears came trough time.

"WHY SASUKE " he screamed "WHY DO YOU ACT THIS WAY..". turning his face to the side he continued. "We never left you Sasuke we… I was always here for you, don't you care about me? Don't you remember... please Sasuke… please… "

Black orbs unmoving staring in front of him, barley registering the fact the boy cried out to him. Shoulders shook as soft sobs escaped his mouth. Lifting his head again, to meet the staring eyes again.

"You bastard.. " he whispered "you … BASTARD!"

His fist connected with the other's cheek. Slamming it to the side.

And so they stood as the wind left silently, taking the leaves with him, this was a scene between old rivals, that can't be disturbed.

Slowly he removed his fist. Dropping it limply beside him.

"Sasuke" he whisperd..

His face still turned to the side, not even caring to look back, broken eyes staring, never moving.

More tears flood down the blond's cheeks, Shoulders shaking violently.

"Just say something Sasuke.. please.. "

He pulled the other in a tight hug, sobbing in his clothes, begging him to just say anything something.

Dark orbs remained unfocused face still turned to the side, barely registering the fact of the crying boy in front of him.

Time moved on, never stopping, never being able to take a break, Time moved…

Please Review! x3


	8. And trough the glass shard rain

**And so we've all come to an end. The final Chapter of We'll meet again with smiles. Enjoy… **

And Time did move, no longer it was raining, no longer the sun shone brightly. No, only the dark, chilling air. Leafs lay rotting on the streets, pushed away in the small corners of the even smaller alleys. People no longer stopped to talk with each other, moving quickly, head bent, walking as fast as they could to the next warm stop.

Now and then the white snowflakes would dance from the sky, only to vanish before they would hit the ground. If you would listen hard you could almost hear their teasing laughs. Though no one ever stood still to listen. Move quick, quick, ever so quick.

Misty eyes trailed the small flakes, almost smiling at their distant laughing. They seemed so small, so happy, so, perfect.

Well in fact the small white specks made him shiver, cry in agony. The snow, the far forgotten promise.

_We'll meet again with smiles._

Smiles? He surely meant the small bitter ones that would stretch his face so painfully. Right?

The flakes now playfully danced in front of his eyes. Laughing, laughing at that pathetic boy. That boy, who still hoped, still believed.

"_No matter how you wet your lashes, you'll never get back there._

_Because you're too cowardly to move from that spot,_

_You pretend to be someone else, quivering as you do. "_

With one angry slash they fell screaming to the ground, transforming in ugly small specks.

He sunk down, hugging his knees close to him. Staring at the small flakes that continued to dance, ignoring their fellow dancers crying out from the ground.

He continued to stare into the distance. They were right and he knew it, he really was too afraid to move from his safe spot, the spot were he still believed in the red haired boy.

I started to move again, walking aimlessly, up, up, up the stairs. Standing on the tallest building. The building high enough to I could see the hills.

Our hill.

I press my cheek against the cold glass, sitting, waiting.

If fate can't be changed, I'll stay with my cheek here. I'll cradle myself desperately clinging on last of my sanity.

I watch the small snowflakes growing, getting stronger and more boldly with every passing phase. Well the snowflakes grew stronger and stronger I feel myself growing weaker. Hope and believes melting like the snow that dances to closely to the still warm earth.

And I stared, with my melting hope still lingering in my broken mind.

I stayed in the same position for hours, maybe it where days. Time didn't seem to bother me anymore. The flakes still danced their beautiful dance. Moving freely in the winds strong grasp. I sighted and felt the melting hope leave my body. Pushing its way through my broken crystals, leaking out their last remainder of something so valuable to me the past year.

My hopes.

My dreams.

My friend.

My family.

My Gaara.

I heard people walking on the streets below. Quick soft pads of small children feet, the heavy steady steps of man, the clicking of the heels. I imagine them all, walking by in thick jackets, laughing holding hands, happy families. I see my own mother holding hands with my father as Itachi caries me on his back.

The sounds became softer and softer as they all walk past me. Leaving me stand-alone in the shadows. There isn't a place for me anymore, not here, not without him.

I still her the calm steady steps, they are coming this way. Closer and closer.

Naruto?

No, Naruto's clumsy stumbling, he we would yell by now. No only the steady calm sounds.

Step.

Step

Step

Slowly, steadily they close me in. Coming closer, closer, until they stop. I now can see the pair of feet standing in front of me. Waiting for an reaction I know I can't move anymore. No more, no longer.

He bends down, I can feel it, hear the soft rustle of clothes.

My head still bent down, with the last remainders of my hope still plastered on my cheeks. Hands raise and whip them softly away.

Those hands, it can't be... it just can't

I let my eyes travel up the pale arms, up, up till I see his face.

"Gaara?"

My voice sounds weird, small and soft.

It can't be, its just my broken mind playing tricks on me. Right? It can't be. No it can't. No way…

He starts to speak.

Telling me he's sorry, he would be back sooner if only…

I switch of all the sound..

"Gaara?" I whisper now.

He raises my head and takes my hand.

He smiles, smiles just like he told me he should. I feel my mouth stretch its self unpleasantly. Grab his hand tighter, he's back, for real, back. The snow still falling, like a steady heartbeat.

He pulls me up, still holding hands.

Gaara…

Fast rapid sounds startle me. Padding of many feet against the cold marble. Voices screaming, yelling.

"Let him go you bastard!"

Naruto…

As in slow motion he jumps, kicking my Gaara hard. Gaara still holding my hand stumbles back, tripping, losing balance. He pulls me with him, as we fall, fall with only the snow and glass shards accompany me.

Naruto… he's screaming, yelling me name.

And we, like fallen angels keep on holding hands, and we close our eyes as we entrust our bodies to the cold winter breeze. Feeling like the first time we came so close together. I open my eyes and watch you, your mouth stretch in a warm small, and I feel myself doing the same. As we watch each other , still holding hands as we are caught in this rain of class shards.

The rotting leaves whispered with their small dieing voices to the wind. Begging to be played with only this once.

The wind gave them their last wish, sweeping them up and gently letting them on the two broken figures. Laying close, their hands holding gently a peaceful smile on their snow covered faces.

"_Remember Sasuke-kun, will meet again with smiles. Surely in the season when this rain turns into snow."_

**The end**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. Special thanks to my kind beta-reader. **

**I think there are still many questions unanswered like where was Gaara? How did they became friends? Ect. These and other questions will be answered in an other story I'm planning to write. This will cover the story before we'll meet again with smiles. **

**For suggestions or questions You just HAVE to be answered you can contact me. **

**Till then…**

**Jeanet**


End file.
